Confessions
by OakleyAce
Summary: Clark finally comes clean with Lois and they have discussion about his powers and his origins. But what else does Clark have to explain to Lois? Takes place at the end of Isis (S10Ep5).
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like we missed an important scene in this episode. Although we've seen Clark tell or show Lois his secret and what her reaction is on many occasions throughout the years, I still felt we should have been privy to his full disclosure. I also feel like Clark needs to explain to Lois why she was the last to know and also have closure with Lana, so she will be making an appearance at some point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of its characters.**

'All my life I've been afraid Lois, afraid of people knowing the truth about me, afraid of them rejecting me and even if they didn't still losing them. I've been afraid of everything I can't control. But when I was faced with the idea of losing you forever, it made me realise that there's something I'd regret more than anything else; and that's not telling you the truth about me because that's the only way we could share a life together. I know the odds are stacked against us and we'd be risking everything, but if you're ready to take that leap there's no one else I'd want to take that leap with. Lois, you've had a lot of questions about the Blur… it's me. I'm the Blur', Clark Kent confessed turning to look at an incredibly calm and somewhat relieved Lois Lane.

What happened next caught Clark completely off guard and he literally stumbled and fell back, landing on some bags of shredded paper; Lois had jumped on him! She had run from the elevator, jumped into Clark's arms and was now straddling him atop of the bags of paper. All he could do was smile up at her.

Lois was so relieved that Clark had finally told her the truth that she leaned down to kiss him, the first time since he had pulled her into the alley as the Blur and they had passionately kissed before he left to banish Zod and the other Kandorians from Earth. It was heavenly, as if she was finally returning home after a long absence.

'What took you so long?' she teased him as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

'What?' He questioned. Then it dawned on him, 'you kne-'

Lois silenced him by placing a figure over his lips as she grinned down at him. She couldn't help herself when she saw his shocked expression, thinking he looked adorable and leaned down for another kiss. Next thing she knew, she was standing where they had started, the shredded paper cleared away and Clark packing away the first aid kit.

'What-' but before Lois could question his actions, Clark put his figure to his lips silencing her inquiry. A second later the elevator doors opened and Steve Lombard stepped out causing Lois to wonder how Clark knew someone was coming.

'What's going on?' Lombard enquired, gesturing to the first aid kit.

'Oh nothing', Clark replied, 'just bandaging Lois' hand here'.

'What did you do? Staple yourself?'

'For your information I had a little Cat fight', Lois replied giving Clark a knowing smirk making her way to the elevator and pressing the call button.

'Hmm', Lombard conceded as he walked over to the filing cabinet, he really didn't need to hear about another head-to-head between Lois Lane and Cat Grant. 'Oh, any new leads on the Blur Lois? Your stories have been lacking in a certain super powered focus recently'.

At that, Clark looked expectantly at Lois. It wasn't that Clark didn't trust Lois in keeping his secret, he just didn't know how well she could deflect a head on question like that so soon after he had revealed himself to her. Of course, Clark had to remind himself that she had known before he had told her, but Clark was still unsure how long she had known. He wondered how she was coping with the revelation that her dorky farm boy wasn't so dorky anymore.

'Oh you know', Lois waved off the question glancing at Clark, 'nothing for the front page'.

The elevator doors pinged open and Lois and Clark stepped in standing side by side. When the doors slid closed Lois wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Clark's neck pulling him in for the kiss he'd interrupted minutes before. Clark happily obliged. When they pulled apart Clark rested his forehead on Lois'.

'I have some explaining to do', he stated looking directly into Lois' eyes, baring his soul.

'You better believe it Smallville, but no rush, you can give me the full-disclosure when you're ready', Lois replied eliciting a gigantic smile from Clark. How did Lois manage to be so understanding? Clark knew from past experiences that when someone discovered his secret, they called him on it almost immediately or at least acted differently around him. Why hadn't Lois? What's more, he was pleased she didn't view him any differently and was still using his nickname.

'I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't ready to give you the full disclosure Lois. It's just… how long have you known?' he asked, needing to suppress his curiosity.

'About a month', Lois replied pulling the side of her bottom lip between her teeth, smirking. This statement caught Clark completely off-guard. He didn't understand how she had kept her knowledge a secret from him for so long whilst still being able to look him in the eye everyday knowing he was lying to her face.

'How?'

Lois opened her mouth to reply but before she could answer, the elevator doors slid open to allow Tess Mercer to enter. Clark gave Lois a smile, silently assuring her that their conversation would continue when they were in private.

'I hear you've been causing an upset with other employees Lane', Tess accused turning to look at Lois.

'Come on, you and I both know I'm not the one responsible that little hoedown. If Kitty Cat had gotten her facts straight in the first place, I wouldn't have a hole in my hand', Lois bit back.

'Maybe. I think you should take the rest of the day off to cool down, I don't want the bull pit to be turned into a boxing rink'.

'I can't, you pushed my deadline for the amulet piece', Lois huffed.

'Oh, I'm sorry if that sounded like a suggestion. What I meant to say was 'you are going to take the rest of the day off'. I don't take kindly to violence in the news room Lois, you should know that by now', Tess sneered.

Clark looked between Tess and Lois willing both to back down before things got out of hand. Of course, he knew that both of these women were strong willed so it was a long shot that his hope would be fulfilled.

'You can't do this Tess, it wasn't my fault. Anyway, Cat's the one who should be punished', Lois countered.

'Miss Grant has already agreed to take the rest of the day off, she seems to know when to quit while she's ahead. Now, unless you want a suspension, I suggest you collect your belongings and go home'.

Lois folded her arms across her chest silently cursing Tess while Clark stood close by wondering why Tess had been so harsh for such a trivial matter. It's not as if Lois had actually hit Cat. He wanted to defend Lois but he had second thoughts when he wondered if his input would just aggravate the situation further. When the elevator finally came to a halt on the ground floor, Lois and Clark made their way to their desks while Tess headed towards the copy room.

'Oh and Clark', Tess called sweetly glancing back, 'I'm sure you can shoulder the load of Lois' story as well as your puff piece on the fire department fundraiser'.

Seeing Tess disappear into the copy room, Lois geared herself up for round two. She started to march towards the copy, muttering something about dental cover, only to have Clark grab her elbow halting her progress.

'It's not worth it Lois', he cautioned. 'You'll only make things worse. Besides I really don't mind writing the story, I'll borrow your notes and then we can still share the by-line'.

'Trust me Clark, it's not the story I'm bothered about', she sighed starting to pull on her jacket. 'It's just… now we won't be able to talk until tonight'.

Clark acknowledged this and stood looking around the room. Most of their colleagues were engrossed in their work or on the telephone so Clark sat down at his desk and reached for Lois' story notes. Flipping through the pages and reading them at superspeed, he looked up at Lois who was now ready to leave.

'Why don't you go get a coffee from the café over the street and I'll meet you there in ten minutes?' he suggested.

'Ten minutes? Do you have a death wish Clark? You can't flunk both stories and I know for a fact you don't play hooky'.

'Lois, trust me. I'll have both stories completed and submitted by the time you've finished your coffee', he said winking at her.

Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark contemplating his suggestion. She knew Clark would have to use his superspeed to write the stories so quickly but she was worried about how he would explain their sudden completion to Tess. On the other hand, if he did finish the stories, they could have the conversation she had been longing for ever since she had first found out that Clark was the Blur. When Clark smiled sweetly at her and angled his head towards the exit, Lois couldn't help but comply so she smiled back and made her way out of the bull pit.

With Lois out of the way, Clark scanned the room once more and set about writing the stories. Ten minutes was a generous amount of time but Clark knew it was necessary because he couldn't write at full speed at the risk of splitting his keyboard. He finished both stories within five minutes, stopping every so often to make sure he wasn't drawing too much attention to himself. Afterwards, Clark quickly proofread them before finally submitting them to the publishing department. He grabbed his coat and managed to exit the Daily Planet without further interrogation or hassle from Tess.

Clark made his way down the street and he saw Lois sitting at the same table outside the café as she had been the night she had returned from Star City after Jimmy had been transferred to Metropolis General Hospital following the doomsday incident. Clark had stood her up for their 'discussion' about what transpired, or rather, what had nearly transpired between them at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. He felt a pang of guilt thinking about that night but this time had no difficulty crossing the street.

'I'm impressed Smallville', Lois praised as he sat down opposite her. 'I may have to find some uses for these abilities of yours in the future'.

'You already do Lois. Are you finished?' he questioned gesturing to her coffee cup. After receiving a nod from Lois, he went inside to pay Lois' bill then returned taking her hand, leading her down the street.

'Where are we going?' Lois inquired when Clark steered them into an alley out of sight from prying eyes.

'We're going to the farm. I thought you wanted to talk', Clark returned scooping Lois into his arms. 'You might want to hold on tight'.

With Lois is his arms, Clark ran them to the farm in seconds. Due to the fact that he was worried about Lois experiencing motion sickness, he ran slower than he usually did. Still making good time, Clark didn't stop until they were standing in the middle of the kitchen, still holding Lois bridal style.

'Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet', Lois said breathlessly.

'That's what you said before', Clark chuckled setting Lois on her feet, thinking of the time he had experienced an alternate reality where he didn't exist.

'What?'

'Never mind. I'll tell you the story some time. There's just one thing I want to know first, how did you find out about me?'

'Oh. You kissed me', Lois shrugged remembering their unfinished conversation from the elevator.

'Well I've done that a lot, care to narrow it down for me?' Clark asked, still not knowing what Lois was referring to.

'You kissed me as the Blur before I left for Africa. I handed you the Book of Rao after I had stupidly believed Zod to be you, the next thing I knew I was in your arms and you were kissing me. It felt so familiar but it wasn't until after you sped away that I put two and two together'.

'I'm that good huh?' Clark teased, impressed that Lois could recognise his kisses.

'Don't flatter yourself', Lois returned. Then she tried to steer the conversation to the more important matter, 'so come on Kent, spill. What else can you do?'

'Well, why don't you just dive right in at the deep end Lois?' Clark said sarcastically.

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark and made her way over to the couch. She sat down, crossing both legs beneath her and looked eagerly at Clark. He smiled at her and walked over to the coffee table sitting on it directly in front of her, taking both her hands in his. He was finally ready to tell her everything.

'Okay Lois, there really isn't any other way of doing this so I'm just going to throw it all out there… I can shoot fire from my eyes, I can hear a dog barking from ten miles away, I can jump buildings in a single bound, I can freeze liquid with my breath and excel it powerfully, I can see through solid objects, I can run faster than the speed of sound and I'm invulnerable', Clark confessed, trying to gage Lois' reaction. He became worried when she just sat silently, continuing to look at him. 'You're speechless. That's never a good sign'.

'Sorry, just processing', Lois explained, smiling slightly.

'Look, I know it's a lot to take in… so just tell me if things get too much for you'.

'Relax Smallvillle', Lois reassured as she leaned forward, pulling her left hand out of his grasp in order to punch his shoulder, 'I can handle anything you throw at me. It's just, I've never heard of someone suffering from a meteor infection having so many abilities before. You must have been exposed to a large quantity during one of the meteor showers'.

'I'm not a meteor freak Lois', Clark clarified, struggling to proceed with his explanation.

'Then what are you?' Lois asked trying to encourage Clark to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Clark ran his thumbs over Lois' knuckles and dropped his bombshell. 'I'm an alien Lois'.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>I'm working on chapter two now. It should be up in the next few days.<em>

_Reviews welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_'Relax Smallvillle', Lois reassured as she leaned forward, pulling her left hand out of his grasp in order to punch his shoulder, 'I can handle anything you throw at me. It's just, I've never heard of someone suffering from a meteor infection having so many abilities before. You must have been exposed to a large quantity during one of the meteor showers'._

_'I'm not a meteor freak Lois', Clark clarified, struggling to proceed with his explanation._

_'Then what are you?' Lois asked trying to encourage Clark to continue._

_Taking a deep breath, Clark ran his thumbs over Lois' knuckles and dropped his bombshell. 'I'm an alien Lois'._

* * *

><p>'Excuse me?' Lois asked, completely thrown by what Clark had just told her. What did he mean by 'alien'?<p>

'I'm from another planet called Krypton. My parents sent me to Earth when they found out the planet was dying and would explode. I arrived with the first meteor shower in Smallville in a spaceship they had built for me. The meteors were actually remnants from my home planet. That's how my parents, I mean Jonathan and Martha Kent, found me. I didn't find out that I was from another planet until I was a teenager though, when I started to develop my abilities'.

'Wow', Lois replied, awestruck. 'What happened to your biological parents, did they escape too?'

'No, they stayed on Krypton and died in the explosion along with our entire population. Kara is the only family I have left. She really is my cousin but her real name is Kara Zor-El. I can speak to Jor-El though, in my Fortress in the Arctic. I'll take you up there sometime'.

'What's Jor-El?'

'Oh, that's my father's name'.

'How's that possible? I thought you said your parents died when Krypton exploded'.

'Well it's not really him, it's an artificial intelligence. It contains my father's brainwaves and knowledge to help guide me. It's how I learnt about my Kryptonian heritage and destiny. My real name is Kal-El and I am the Last Son of Krypton'.

'What's your destiny?'

'I'm not sure Lois but I know that I want to use my powers to help the people of Earth. That's why I started moonlighting as the Blur'.

'We'll figure it out', Lois assured as she leaned in to kiss Clark. She felt so relieved he had finally shared his secret with her. She surprised herself by not feeling that shocked after learning about Clark's heritage. Lois had always known Clark was different, special even, and just because he was from a planet outside the Milky Way didn't change the way she viewed him. At that moment sitting in front of him, she silently vowed that she would stand by Clark and support him no matter what.

'You're okay with this?' Clark inquired when they pulled away from each other, not quite believing what he had just heard. He'd been so scared of Lois rejecting him or not being able to live with his alter-ego but now, hearing Lois stating that she'd help and stand by him, his heart felt a lot lighter.

'Sure. I mean it's not like I haven't had any time to reconcile the fact that the guy sitting across from me is also Metropolis' mysterious Blur hero, the one who was phoning me and saving me, on many occasions might I add. Or were you talking about the alien thing? Because I'm totally fine with that too, by the way', she assured him, smirking.

'You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that', Clark admitted getting up to sit next to Lois on the couch, talking her bandaged hand in both of his.

'Don't worry Smallville, you're still my plaid-wearing farm boy even if you're an alien', Lois teased nudging his shoulder with her own, smiling at him.

'Actually, I prefer intergalactic traveller', Clark confessed, grinning back causing Lois to roll her eyes at him again. 'There's just one more thing I need to know Lois. When you figured out I was the Blur, why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to wait until you trusted me enough to tell me yourself. I came really close to telling you earlier but then I realised it isn't my secret to tell Clark, it's yours', Lois replied honestly. 'Ever since I found out, I've tried to make it easier for you to slip away by not paying attention to your disappearances or ignoring your lame excuses. That's something we're going to have to work on Smallville'.

Clark chuckled and leaned across to kiss her cheek. 'Thank you', he told her.

'For what?'

'Everything I guess. I never thought you'd take this so calmly. I thought you'd be angry that I hadn't told you sooner. It was never about me not trusting Lois, you have to understand that'.

'I know and I do understand why you didn't tell me Clark. I know I never made it an easy decision for you, forever telling you that I shouldn't know your identity because I'd make myself a target. I have to say that argument seems kind of redundant now'.

Clark looked at Lois in confusion so she elaborated further. 'Think about it Clark. We were worried about me knowing your identity because of the risk that someone would use me to get to you but a lot of people already know I'm the only one the Blur speaks to. Zod even exploited it, so in actual fact, me not knowing your identity was putting me at more risk than if I had known'.

'Well when you look at it like that it does seem kind of stupid', Clark conceded, 'I guess the moral to the story is no more secrets'.

'Deal', Lois agreed as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' Clark questioned getting up to follow her.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' she replied as she opened the fridge and looked inside. 'I'm looking for something to eat, we missed lunch and you know how Lois gets when she has an empty stomach'. She was disappointed when she couldn't find any homemade pie so she closed the fridge and turned to look at Clark.

'I was going to make spaghetti bolognaise tonight. Do you want me to start it now, it should only take an hour or so if you can quell your hunger for that amount of time?' Clark offered walking over to the store cupboard to retrieve the ingredients.

'My hero', Lois teased, clutching her hands to her chest. This only caused Clark to laugh at her dramatics as he laid the ingredients down on the counter and started to prepare them. It felt so good to finally have everything out in the open and Clark could finally let himself relax completely when alone with Lois.

'Is that all there is to know about you Clark?' Lois asked sitting herself on a stool next to the counter.

'I think so, well the basics at least. Everything else you'll find out soon enough but there's too many things to explain to you all at once. If you want to know anything specific, all you have to do is ask. I am an open book', he said, looking up to smile at Lois.

She found his honesty very heart-warming and she admired him for the way in which he had been able to keep his secret. He was the Blur but he never publicly took the credit for his actions and never asked for anything in return. Lois couldn't believe Clark had lived most of his life in secret, afraid of people would think of him if the found out he was different. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what it must feel like.

'I still can't believe I never suspected anything. I mean I lived with and I know your parents were so overprotective, but come on. I'm supposed to be an investigative reporter and I couldn't even figure out that my housemate turned boyfriend was the Blur', Lois mused.

'You never suspected because I've had a lot of practice hiding my secret. I mean, would you have suspected me of all people?'

She shook her head in the negative before asking him another question which was on her mind. 'So when I found you in the cornfield, butt naked, what was going on?' Lois questioned. She enjoyed seeing a blush appear on Clark's face and decided to tease him further. 'You obviously weren't yourself. I mean, you haven't given me a repeat showing of Clark Jr since then and you obviously didn't care about flaunting him the first time'.

'Jor-El reprogrammed me. I was Kal-El, completely taken over by my Kryptonian side', Clark told her willing his blush to recede. 'It's like an extremer version of being under the influence of Red-K'.

'What's Red-K?'

'It's a radioactive piece of Krypton. There's a few different varieties and each has a different effect on me. Red takes away my inhibitions, green causes me pain, makes me vulnerable and can kill me if I'm exposed to it for a long period of time, blue takes away my abilities, black can split my personality in two and silver causes paranoia. There are probably others out there but those are the only ones I know of. I call it Kryptonite but abbreviate it to the colour and the letter 'k' for quick reference'.

'Have I seen you when you were under the influence of any?'

'Uh huh. The time you were infected with the love potion in that lipstick, I got infected because the colour came from red meteor rock', Clark explained turning away from Lois to put the sauce on the stove. 'It was why I let things go as far as they did but I'm thankful I saw Lex and Lana's engagement party invitation when I did', he confessed but then cringed slightly at the fact he had brought up Lana.

'Ouch. Gee Smallville, I know we're being honest with each other but that's a little harsh don't you think', Lois replied, put out by Clark seeming to suggest he hadn't wanted to sleep with her.

Turning away from the stove, Clark saw the hurt look on Lois' face. He approached her, wiping his hands on a dish cloth and wrapped his arms around her. 'Come on, that's not what I meant. I would have hated myself if I had taken advantage of you that way. I respected you too much Lois, even back then'.

Lois smiled at Clark, feeling a little silly for thinking the worst of him. Clark leaned down to kiss her, but he stopped when his superhearing picked up a pileup on the highway into Metropolis. He sighed and pulled away.

'I'm sorry Lois, I have to go. There's been an accident', he explained as he made his way to the kitchen door. 'Oh, if I'm not back in half an hour put the pasta into boiling water and keep stirring the bolognaise sauce', he added returning to Lois to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. Clark then supersped out the house accompanied by his signature whooshing sound.

'That's easy for you to say', Lois mumbled walking over to the pot on the stove to inspect its contents. She had never been a good cook no matter how simple the task, so Clark asking Lois to finish the dinner carried the same difficulty as trying to hack into the Pentagon mainframe in Lois' opinion. However as she was stirring the sauce, Lois reasoned that it was only pasta. How hard could it be?

As it turned out, Clark was a lot longer than half an hour. When he arrived at the scene of the pileup, he had quickly attended to the casualties before returning to clear the vehicles off the highway. Just as he finished, his superhearing picked up a fire in a block of apartments. One thing after another seemed to require the Blur's attention and so it wasn't until early evening that Clark returned back to the farm.

'Lois, I'm home', Clark called when he entered the kitchen and hung up his monogram jacket.

'Hey, everything okay?' she asked getting off the couch.

'Yeah, sorry it took so long. I'd deal with one thing and then another would require my attention', he replied looking over at the stove noticing it was turned off and its contents cold.

Noticing his gaze Lois explained to Clark about the dinner. 'You were gone longer than I expected and the sauce started to burn so I turned it off. I don't think the pasta is too bad. Could we heat it up? I ended up making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich because I was so hungry.'

'I don't think so Lois. Pasta is supposed to be tender, this looks like rubber and there are burnt ends on some of the strands'.

'What?! No there aren't, I think I know cook something as simple as pasta', Lois replied incredulously.

'Take a look for yourself', Clark said as he threw some strands across the kitchen hitting Lois square in the face.

'I can't believe you just did that', she gasped as Clark stood there laughing. Brushing off the strands of pasta that had fallen to her shirt she walked over to the pot of sauce and stirred it. 'Well at least the sauce isn't that bad', she mused, pulling the side of her lip between her teeth.

'Don't even think about it', Clark warned, seeing the playful expression on her face.

'What?' Lois questioned, looking innocently back at Clark. 'This'. With that, Lois collected a spoonful of sauce and flicked it at Clark splattering his face and chest.

'You asked for it Lane' Clark responded, grabbing a large handful of pasta and throwing at Lois.

A food fight commenced with neither side holding back. Each party had opted to occupy either side of the counter in the middle of the kitchen, each using it as cover trying to avoid oncoming missiles. When Clark ran out of pasta, Lois saw her chance and ran around the counter with the pot of sauce intending to pour it over Clark's head. Clark, however, had foreseen this attack and managed to grasp the side of the pot lifting it high before Lois had managed to tip it. Now both he and Lois were at a stale mate, laughing profusely, covered in pasta and sauce.

'No Clark!' Lois exclaimed, still giggling, as she struggled to keep the pot level due to Clark's attempts to tip it in her direction.

She had no doubt that he could have won and doused her with sauce at any time but she loved him all the more for allowing her to have her fun. Then something happened that neither were expecting; Clark stepped forward in order to gain better hold on the pot but slipped on the sauce and pasta on the floor. Seizing her chance, Lois acted quickly and tipped the pot in Clark's direction, drenching his front with the reminder of the sauce.

Lois stepped back and placed the pot on the counter. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice Clark approaching her.

'Lois, I think I need a hug', he informed her, his arms outstretched. Acting quickly, Lois dodged Clark and ran to the kitchen door.

'You'll have to catch me first,' she challenged as she ran out into the yard heading for the barn. 'No cheating, no superpowers!'

Lois was surprised that she was able to make it into the barn before she heard the tell-tale whoosh of Clark superspeeding to catch her. Next thing she knew, Clark was holding her in his arms.

'You cheated', she told him, trying to sound stern. She would have succeeded had she not had a grin on her face but Lois couldn't could help but think Clark looked incredibly cute with his hair tussled and bolognaise sauce splattered at random intervals across his face.

'It's time for payback', Clark stated as he carried Lois over to a stall which was piled high with hay.

'You wouldn't', she said, knowing exactly what Clark was going to do.

'I would', he replied and threw Lois into the hay. Clark was pleased that it had the desired effect; where Lois' clothing and skin had been coated with sauce, straw now stuck. When Lois rolled over and looked up at him, Clark couldn't supress the laugh that bubbled in his chest.

'I hate you'.

'No you don't'.

'Smartass', Lois conceded, standing up surveying her appearance. 'Now I need a shower', she stated walking back towards the house.

Clark followed behind her continuing to chuckle. Today had definitely turned out better than he had expected. He almost felt stupid that he hadn't told Lois sooner. He should have known she would accept him straight away but part of him was scared that she would treat him differently. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't afford to lose the relationship he had with Lois whether it be friendship or romance. She constantly grounded him, always busting his chops and teasing him, making him feel human.

Clark was so focused on his thoughts that he nearly walked into the back of Lois when she stopped in the kitchen, surveying their mess.

'I think we should clean up first', she suggested turning to Clark.

'I can do it two seconds, don't worry about it', Clark assured her.

'Okay. I guess I'll go have a shower then', she said, making her way over to the stairs.

'Want some company?'

This comment made Lois pause on the bottom step. She had always known Clark to be so bashful and was shocked when she didn't see a hint of regret or embarrassment for his offer present in his features. This only caused Lois to blush. Since telling her his secret, she had noticed a subtle change in Clark's behaviour around her. He no longer seemed burdened and was showing a confidence that she had only seen on rare occasions.

'Maybe next time', she told him as she continued up the stairs. Lois wasn't sure she was ready to take such an intimate step with him so soon after rekindling their relationship.

While Lois was in the shower, Clark made short work of cleaning the kitchen and was surprised when Lois exited the bathroom a mere twenty minutes after she went in. For Lois, this was a very quick shower. Clark had known her to have marathon showers which lasted nearly two hours. After waiting a few minutes to ensure Lois was decent, he headed to his bedroom to grab a change of underwear for him to take into the bathroom. Knocking on his door, entering, bantering some more with Lois about her cooking which earned him a punch in the shoulder, Clark retrieved some clean boxers and headed to the bathroom to have his shower.

He had been in the shower about ten minutes when he heard the bathroom door open. 'I thought you said you didn't want to shower with me', Clark commented.

'I hate to burst your bubble Smallville, but I'm only in here to get a Band-Aid. Our little food fight soiled the bandage you wrapped my hand in earlier', she replied, opening the cabinet above the sink.

When Clark, turned off the shower he was surprised that Lois didn't exit the bathroom. Not feeling as awkward around her now due to their relationship, Clark grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before he pulled the shower curtain back. Lois had her back to him dressed in one of his plaid shirts. He noticed she was struggling to reach the top shelf of the cabinet where the plasters were kept so Clark stepped out the shower and leaned over her to retrieve them.

'Thanks', she said as Clark passed her the box. She rummaged through the box looking for a plaster the appropriate size but in process a huge smile spread across her face as she relived a memory.

'What?' Clark inquired.

'Nothing, I was just thinking about the time your mother caught us together in the bathroom and how much has changed'.

'I was mortified Lois. My parents actually thought that we'd… you know'.

'Oh come on Smallville, it was kind of funny. I have to admit I think I'd die of embarrassment if it happened again though. I have a lot of respect for your mother now that I never had when I first moved in', Lois admitted finishing sticking the plaster over her pen wound.

'She loves you too Lois', Clark told her, grabbing another towel to rub his hair and dry his body. When he decided he was dry enough, Clark pulled his boxers on underneath the towel still wrapped around his waist and opened the bathroom door only to stop dead in his tracks.

'Mom!' he exclaimed.

Lois turned crimson and wondered whether there was an escape route she could take, continuing to look anywhere but the doorway. She couldn't believe this had happened again and the irony of what she and Clark had just been discussing. All of a sudden Clark began to laugh and when Lois turned to look at him she noticed the doorway was empty, Martha Kent was nowhere to be seen. He had tricked her.

'You should see your face', Clark teased trying hard now to control his laughter. He hadn't expected Lois to be that gullible and it only fuelled his laughter more.

'That was not funny Clark', Lois scolded, jumping onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist attempting to wrestle him to the floor. Of course, this had no effect on Clark whatsoever who walked out the bathroom, back to his bedroom with Lois still clinging to his back. Once inside the room he fell back onto his bed trapping Lois beneath him, both now laughing at their antics.

Clark rolled over so he was lying directly on top of Lois. Their eyes met and the love they both had for each other drew their lips together. What started out a tender kiss quickly turned passionate, each lost in the feel of the others lips against their own. Clark pulled away abruptly, groaning in the process. His superhearing had picked up a cry for help.

'I'm sorry', he apologised, leaning down to kiss her once more. 'Sleep here tonight', he told Lois before he sped off to the incident. All Lois could do was sigh; she'd have to get used to Clark's Blur duties interrupting their more intimate moments she mused.

When Clark returned, it was nearly midnight and he found Lois sleeping on the sofa. She was still wearing his plaid shirt, however she had donned a pair of her sweats that she kept at the farm for exactly this purpose after he'd left. Clark blurred upstairs to change into his t-shirt and sweats and returned in a matter of seconds to carry Lois up to his room. She stirred slightly when he picked her up. When he placed her in his bed, pulling the sheets over her, she grabbed his wrist before he could leave in order to sleep on the couch, surprising him.

'You don't have to sleep downstairs tonight Smallville', she mumbled, her voice still groggy with sleep.

'Are you sure?' Clark inquired wanting to make sure her sleepy state wasn't the reason for her offer.

'Uh huh. Just get in here Clark', Lois said pulling back the covers on the opposite side of the bed.

Clark obliged and climbed into bed next to Lois, lying on his back. When she turned over and rested her head on his chest, Clark wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

'I love you', he whispered in to her hair.

'I love you too', she replied.

Tonight, Clark knew he would have no trouble sleeping. He felt more content than he had done in years; Lois knew his secret and they were going to be okay.

TBC.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to have chapter three up early next week.<em>

_Reviews welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm enjoying reading your opinions.**

**This chapter will make sense even if you haven't read my other story, Stay (One-Shot), which takes place during Bride (S8Ep10). However at times during this chapter I will reference things that didn't actually happen in that episode but that happened in my other story. I have decided to tie in the storyline which I created in Stay (One-Shot) because it fits the situation a little better than if I were to use the original from the show.**

_Previously:_

_'You don't have to sleep downstairs tonight Smallville', she mumbled, her voice still groggy with sleep._

_'Are you sure?' Clark inquired wanting to make sure her sleepy state wasn't the reason for her offer._

_'Uh huh. Just get in here Clark', Lois said pulling back the covers on the opposite side of the bed._

_Clark obliged and climbed into bed next to Lois, lying on his back. When she turned over and rested her head on his chest, Clark wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes._

_'I love you', he whispered in to her hair._

_'I love you too', she replied._

_Tonight, Clark knew he would have no trouble sleeping. He felt more content than he had done in years; Lois knew his secret and they were going to be okay._

* * *

><p>When Lois woke the next the morning, she reached over to the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes when her hand was met with a piece of folded paper rather than a certain farm boy. Picking it up, Lois read it;<p>

'Lois,

I had to take care of some chores around the farm so I thought I'd let you sleep. There's fresh coffee in the pot downstairs. I'll make us some breakfast when I'm finished.

We don't have to go in to work today. Tess called earlier and said we could have the day off because we've been assigned to cover the Cherry Festival in Granville tomorrow.

Love Smallville'.

Smirking at Clark's use of his nickname, but a little annoyed she wouldn't be covering the Anti-Hero protest due to be taking place in Metropolis tomorrow, Lois went into the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned to the bedroom, she was thankful that after she had broken up with Clark a couple of months ago, she hadn't bothered to take any of her clothes she kept at the farm back to the Talon. In Clark's closet, she found some clean lingerie, jeans and a blue tank top. Feeling like she needed something else, Lois retrieved one of Clark's blue and white plaid shirts and rolled up the sleeves in order for it to fit.

When Lois entered the kitchen, Clark was nowhere in sight and so she assumed he was still somewhere on the farm doing the chores. Before she could reach the coffee pot Clark had prepared, Shelby bounded up to her causing Lois to stumble backwards slightly.

'It's a good job I got my allergy shot, huh boy', Lois said to the dog, bending down to rub him behind the ears. No matter how much Lois pretended she disliked Shelby because he irritated her allergies, she had come to feel very fondly about him since running him over six years ago. Of course, Lois would never admit that to anyone. At times, Lois even pretended not to know his gender, mistaking him for a girl.

When she had poured herself a cup of coffee, Lois looked out the window and decided to sit on the porch swing while she waited for Clark. Taking in the fresh morning air, Lois couldn't help but think about how at home she felt on the farm. Admittedly, in the beginning she had practically imposed herself on the Kents and had a hard time adjusting to the lifestyle but she had always felt welcomed and like a part of the family. Her thoughts turned to Clark and how they used to get under each other's skin. Of course, they could still get under each other's skin and Lois wouldn't have it any other way but now she acknowledged that they had always cared for each other in some way or another. He had always been there for her when she had needed support no matter how much she tried to deny it.

'What took you so long?' Lois asked Clark when he finally reappeared a little while later, noting the mirroring of her words from the day before. A lot had happened in the last twenty four hours she mused.

'Some things can't be rushed Lois', Clark replied sitting next to her on the porch swing, kissing her on the cheek in the process. 'It was something my Dad always told me. When I was younger and I'd use my superspeed to finish the chores quickly, I'd end up destroying the crops or distressing the cows. Are you ready for breakfast? I just need to go shower first'.

'Sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?'

'I was thinking blueberry pancakes'.

'I swear, sometimes it's as if you can read my mind'.

'Well, that only happened once… sailor', Clark chuckled seeing the blush rise in Lois' cheeks. 'It was a gift from Jor-El and happened the day I asked you out on our 'not a date but like a date' date. Just so you know Lois, I didn't stand you up for the story'.

'Huh. Any other little stories you care to share with the class Smallville?' Lois asked, intrigued by how much she still didn't know about the double life of Clark Kent.

'Too many', Clark returned getting up and entering the house. 'I'm just gonna go have a quick shower then I'll come back down to cook breakfast. Don't even think about starting without me; we don't want a repeat of last night'.

'I wasn't', Lois said smirking as Clark supersped upstairs.

He was gone a few minutes which gave Lois time to drink another cup of coffee. In no time at all, Clark had whipped up some of the best blueberry pancakes Lois had ever tasted. They sat at the kitchen counter in comfortable silence while they ate and whenever they looked at each other, Clark couldn't help but smile which caused Lois to giggle due to Clark's boyish grin. Their companionable silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the house phone which Lois got up to answer.

'Kent Farm', she answered politely waiting for the person on the other end to respond. Her face dropped instantly when she heard the voice of the caller asking to speak to Clark.

Noticing her change in facial expression, Clark got up to stand next to Lois wondering whether he should do the unthinkable and eavesdrop on the phone conversation with his superhearing.

'It's for you', Lois said, offering Clark the receiver before he'd had chance to listen in on the conversation.

'Hello?' he said into the receiver.

As soon as he heard the reply, he knew why Lois' face had turned ashen. He listened for a few seconds muttering the occasional 'uh huh' and 'yeah', before he realised Lois was making her way upstairs. He supersped behind her and grabbed her elbow. When she turned to look at him while he still listened to the caller, Clark noticed Lois had unshed tears in her eyes.

'No, that's fine…. Yeah, if you must. I just need a bit of time first… Yes, we're together', he said into the receiver wrapping his free arm around Lois, feeling her cling to his side. He needed to explain the situation to her before she got the wrong idea. 'Okay, see you later. Bye', he finished ending the call.

For a while both and he and Lois stood in each other's arms, waiting for the other to say something. When it became clear Lois wasn't going to say anything, Clark broke the silence.

'This doesn't change anything Lois, Lana says she has something important to tell me. I'm sure she only wants to talk', he reassured her, rubbing circles into her back.

When Lois still didn't respond, Clark placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arm's length causing her to look directly at him.

'I love you Lois. Nothing's going to change that', he stated plainly, looking into her hazel orbs.

'Clark, I'll understand, really. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later on just because you think you have to stay with me out of obligation', she told him looking at the floor between them.

'Lois look at me', he said putting his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him again. 'Now I need you to listen Lois, I mean really listen. I love _you_. I don't want to be with anyone other than _you_. You're my best friend and the woman I'm in love with. Not even Lana Lang coming back is going to change that'.

Before Lois could respond to Clark's heartfelt confession, the kitchen door opened to reveal the woman who had once been the object of Clark Kent's heart. Lana had come to the farm sooner than expected; Clark hadn't yet been able to explain to Lois why he and Lana had broken up again. Part of him wondered whether she had done it on purpose to cause a rift between him and Lois.

As Lana walked into the kitchen Clark flinched as he braced himself for the pain and discomfort that was sure to come as Lana came closer. Lois looked at Clark in confusion when she saw him do this. However, Clark was surprised when no pain came when Lana stood only a few feet in front of him.

'Hi Clark', Lana greeted sweetly, approaching him in order to give him a hug.

Still stunned that he wasn't experiencing any pain, Clark couldn't stop Lana before she had her arms around him. When he didn't return the gesture, Lana pulled back to see the expression on Clark's face.

'How can you be near me?' Clark asked, taking in the woman standing in front of him.

It was hard to imagine that the last time he had seen Lana; Clark had thought he was in love with her and would have killed due to their forced separation. However, looking at her now, Clark felt nothing besides shock and wondered if what he had felt for her in the first place was love at all. It resembled nothing like what he had with Lois. Love was easy with Lois; it had always been a battle with Lana.

'I been working with a doctor for the last year and a half and he found a cure which meant he could finally remove the Kryp- I mean… um, my infection', she corrected herself, smiling at Lois. She still didn't know how much about Clark Lois knew and regardless of her distaste for the brunette standing next to Clark, Lana would never intentionally reveal his secret. 'It's good to see you Lois'.

'Yeah, same to you', Lois replied trying her best to keep the venom out of her voice. She was pleased when Shelby made a low growling sound from beside the kitchen counter looking up at Lana.

'Do you mind if Clark and I talk alone for a minute?' Lana asked Lois.

Lois shook her head in the negative and started to climb the stairs when Clark's hand encompassed her own, stopping her progress.

'Stay Lois. Anything Lana has to say, she can say it in front of you', he stated, tugging Lois gently back down the stairs.

'I don't mind, I don't want to get in your way Smallville', Lois returned, smiling softly at Clark.

'You won't. I want you down here Lois'.

The fact that Clark didn't release Lois' hand when she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs was not lost on Lana. It fuelled the jealousy inside her.

'Your relationship will never work you know. You can't be a couple if you still keep your secret from Lois, Clark', Lana spat, annoyed about how casually Clark was treating her.

'Lois knows my secret Lana and for your information, we got along just fine even when she didn't. Lois didn't feel the need to know my every secret or every move like you did'.

'It won't work Clark, you're not compatible. How can you be intimate with her when you're so afraid of harming her?'

'I trust that I love her enough so I won't hurt her', Clark replied, getting extremely frustrated. Why was she bringing this up? 'Why are you here Lana? You said you weren't coming till this afternoon'.

'Well I decided I couldn't put it off any longer and after our conversation on the phone, hearing your voice, I just had to see you', Lana told Clark earnestly. 'I came back for you Clark, so we can be together. We were forced apart Clark, before we had our happily ever after, but now we can'.

'Forced apart? So what am I, the rebound?' Lois asked, wrenching her hand out of Clark's grasp. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough never to question Lana's sudden departure.

'Lois can we discuss this later?' Clark asked, not wanting to give Lana the satisfaction of seeing them argue.

'You never told me! How could you? I thought we were finally being honest with each other'.

'I was going to tell you Lois, but Lana arrived before I had the chance'.

'I'm going for a walk, come on Shelby', Lois said, walking over to the back door. When she sensed Clark following her, she turned round and glared at him. 'Don't even _think_ about following me Kent'.

'Lois, I'm sorry. Come o-', Clark started but his sentence was cut off when Lois slammed the door behind her and Shelby.

'Well, now that she's gone, we can finally be honest with one another. We can be together again Clark, we're equals. I love you too much to just let you go', Lana confessed, walking over to stand in front of Clark.

Clark just sighed. No matter how annoyed he was with Lana, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had found a cure for the Kryptonite infection and returned, expecting to find him still heartbroken over her departure.

'I'm sorry Lana, we're not getting back together', he told her softly, taking one of her hands in both of his.

'Why not? Because of Lois? Clark, don't you see? I did this for you, for us', Lana said gesturing to herself. 'I know you still love me. We can make this work'.

'Did you ever ask yourself, before you came back, what I wanted? Look Lana, I'll admit that there is a part of me that will always love you. It's just... I'm not _in love_ with you anymore. I'm in love with Lois. I think I've always been in love with her, I was just too blind to see it'.

Lana stared into Clark's eyes and saw how honest he was being with her. It was then that Lana admitted to herself that they would never be together.

'Well, I guess it's time to bow out gracefully', she acknowledged to Clark. 'After all, I shouldn't be surprised that you and Lois love each other so much, I think I was the one to spot it first. I'm sorry if I upset Lois, I guess I just wanted us to have one last chance'.

'I'll always care about you Lana', Clark said, pulling her into a friendly hug.

When they pulled apart, they walked together out on to the front porch.

'Goodbye Clark', Lana said before she supersped away from the farm.

Clark stood leaning on the railing contemplating what had just happened. He finally had the closure with Lana that he had long since been denied. His thoughts quickly turned to Lois when he realised he couldn't see her in the yard. When he used his x-ray vision to look into the barn loft, he couldn't see Lois so Clark closed his eyes and listened for her heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Lois was sitting on top of the windmill in Chandler's Field thinking about what she had just discovered. She had walked and walked when she had stormed out of the kitchen without any real idea about where she was going. She couldn't go back to the Talon because she hadn't driven to the farm so instead, she had just followed the dirt track.

'Stupid farm boy, stupid blue eyes, stupid, stupid, stupid', Lois cursed under her breath. How could she have been so stupid to think that she had been Clark's first choice? It made sense that she'd be his consolation prize.

With his tell-tale whooshing sound, Clark appeared at the bottom of the windmill, looking up at Lois. Shelby, lying at the foot of the windmill, raised his head to look at Clark, whining slightly.

'Can I come up?' Clark asked, giving Lois the option of whether she wanted to talk to him or not.

'No', Lois mumbled instinctively, still annoyed at Clark. However, when she saw Clark's deflated expression she realised that Clark's superhearing had picked up her immediate answer. Sighing, she relented, hating herself for not wanting to hurt his feelings when that is exactly what he had done to her. 'Yes', she said, loud enough for Clark to hear normally.

Clark climbed the ladder and sat down next to it on the platform, leaving space between him and Lois. Lois continued to swing her legs back and forth over the edge, with her hands resting under her knees. She didn't look at Clark and waited for him to say something, too angry and too uncertain to say anything herself. Clark didn't know what to say to Lois. He had planned on telling Lois about Lana and the power suit as well as the Kryptonite infection, but there had never been an appropriate time. Clark knew he had to make Lois understand that she wasn't his rebound and that he needed her.

'Lois… I'm sorry', Clark started. 'I was going to tell you about Lana, honest. I just never got the chance'.

'No, you were hoping it would never come up in conversation is more like it. I know I'm your second choice so you can just drop the act and superspeed off into the sunset with your sweetheart', she bit back.

'How can you say that Lois?' Clark questioned raising his voice now in frustration. 'Listen, when Lana came back at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, something had happened between us and at the time I was confused as to how I felt. I mean, you're my best friend and I didn't know whether I wanted to cross that line and pursue a romantic relationship with you. I couldn't lose you if things didn't work out between us Lois. Then when I saw you at the hospital after all hell had broken loose, it broke my heart to see you upset but I was ready to choose between the two of you. But before I had the chance to make my move, you decided for me, choosing to go to Star City even after I asked you stay. I chose you Lois, but you ignored me'.

'Hey! Don't blame this situation on me buddy. I had no choice but to go with Jimmy', Lois all but shouted at Clark.

'No Lois, you had a choice. You chose the escape route kind of like what you're trying to do now. I know you're scared, I am too. But Lois, we have to trust that what we have is strong enough to last. I believe in us but it won't work until you let me in', Clark stated, making his voice softer trying to make Lois see how much she meant to him.

Lois didn't know what to say. She hated how well he knew her. She was scared; her relationship with Clark was the most important thing in her life and it scared her how much she had come to depend on him after being independent for so long. What if one day, he left her? Wouldn't it be easier if she got out now? However, that question posed a bigger problem; could she live without Clark?

Clark sat there watching Lois. When he realised that she wasn't going to say anything, he decided to explain what had happened between him and Lana while Lois was in Star City.

'After you left for Star City, I think I fell back into my relationship with Lana to try and fill the gap you'd left. I'll admit, I did enjoy it for a time but then Lana went behind my back and had the power suit grafted to her body. She thought that by doing that, she would be my equal. I hated that she felt she needed to change in order to be in me. Then Lex threatened to destroy Metropolis if Lana didn't absorb the Green Kryptonite in the bomb he had created. Lana and I knew that we couldn't put our love above the lives of everyone in Metropolis so she absorbed the Kryptonite effectively becoming a walking poison to me'.

'So you were physically forced apart', Lois stated, no hint of question in her voice.

'Yes, we were forced apart', Clark confirmed. 'At any time after she'd left, I could have searched for a cure to the Kryptonite infection but I didn't. I knew our relationship had run its course, that I was holding on to the past and it took you leaving to make me see that. I just need you to know that if the situation had been reversed and you were the one I was being forced apart from, I would have put up a stronger fight. When you disappeared for those three weeks last year, they were the worst weeks of my life. I receded into my Kryptonian side because living life as Clark Kent was too difficult without you but then when you reappeared, I couldn't stay away. You have to believe me Lois'.

'I do believe you', Lois whispered, trying hard to keep her tears from falling. 'It's just, it scares me how much I love you and I can't help but think that you might leave me. There may come a time when your responsibilities become bigger than us and I can't be selfish with you, but at the same time, I want to be because I know it'll hurt too much if you leave'.

'Yes, I might have to leave', Clark answered, closing the gap between them and pulling Lois into his side. He was relieved when she didn't shrug his arm from around her shoulders. 'But I'll always come back Lois, I promise. I will always come home to you'.

Lois looked into Clark's eyes and smiled at his earnest look. In the process of moving her gaze, Lois had dislodged the unshed tears and they now ran freely down her cheeks. Clark leaned forward to kiss away the fallen tears before placing a tender, lingering kiss on her lips.

'Are we okay?' he asked when he pulled back, brushing his thumb against Lois' cheek.

'Yeah, we're okay', Lois assured him. 'I'm sorry, I should have known there'd be an explanation and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions'.

'It's okay; I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you. Come on,' he said, standing up and offering Lois his hand. 'Let's head back'.

She took his hand and Clark helped her up before they both proceeded to climb down the ladder. Once on the ground, Clark laced his fingers through Lois' as they made their way along the dirt track, Shelby trotting at their heels.

'How did you find me?' she asked.

'I listened for your heartbeat and followed the sound', Clark replied.

'You can distinguish my heartbeat from others?'

'Yeah, it's like my own personal lullaby. If I can always hear its steady beat, I know you're safe'.

Lois was stunned by Clark's admission and walked on in silence contemplating her love for the man beside her.

'Anything else I should know?' Lois asked, breaking their silent walk back to the farm.

Clark didn't answer immediately, wondering whether there was anything else important for Lois to know.

'Well there is one thing but it's not important, it's just something I feel extremely guilty about. That day when you came back from Star City and you invited me for a cup of coffee at the café on Main, I stood you up', he admitted bowing his head not quite believing his previous stupidity.

'What do you mean? I never made it to the café; I was following a lead, remember?' Lois replied, surprised that Clark would bring that night up.

'No you weren't Lois. I was standing across the street looking at you sitting on your own at the table. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I disappointed you. Not a day has gone by that I wish I'd had the courage to cross the road'.

'Huh. I should be mad at you but for some reason I'm relieved you didn't cross the road. I don't think either of us was ready for a heart to heart Smallville. I forgive you', she said bringing her free arm across her front to hold onto his arm.

'What did I do to deserve you?' He asked, looking at her in wonder and disbelief.

'I was about to ask myself the same question'.

They both smiled at each other and continued to walk back to the farm. Instead of going inside when they reached the farm house, Lois sat on the porch swing pulling one leg beneath her. Clark rested his back against the railing, looking at her.

'Why do you think Tess wants us to cover the Cherry Festival tomorrow?' Lois asked, only just remembering the note Clark had left her earlier that morning. 'I bet she's only doing it to get back at me for what happened yesterday, she knows how much I wanted to cover the Anti-Hero protest'.

'I don't think it's anything like that Lois, Cat's covering the protest and Tess wouldn't have done that if it had anything to do with yesterday; both of you would be assigned to puff pieces', Clark replied, hoping Lois wouldn't question it too much. He had yet to tell Lois that he had asked Tess to send them to Granville in order to keep Lois out of trouble at the protest. Clark was going to come clean with Lois; he was just going to wait until it was too late for Lois to do anything about it. He hated going behind her back, but he thought it was for the best.

'Maybe', Lois conceded. 'I was looking forward to writing a piece about it though'.

'Oh come on Lois, there'll be other stories. Besides, you can have an interview with the Blur anytime you want', he said winking at her, trying to distract her from their current assignment. 'All you have to do is ask'.

'Thanks Smallville', Lois said standing up and wrapping both her arms around Clark's waist. 'So what happens now?' she asked, referring to their relationship as opposed to their plans for the day.

'We take it a day at a time Lois, that's all we can do', Clark replied, returning her gesture and pulling her in to his chest. 'One day at time'.

After hearing what Clark had said to her earlier, Lois knew that she would have to learn to trust in what they had together in order for their relationship to work. Lois vowed that she would, even if she had to let Clark into her heart in ways she had never let anyone else in before. She would have to risk her heart in order to be happy. However, in that moment, wrapped in Clark's embrace Lois realised it would be easier than she had anticipated. She could trust Clark with her heart like she trusted him with her life.

'I love you so much Clark', she confessed.

'I love you too', he replied, kissing her temple.

They spent the rest of the day on the farm, enjoying each other's company and playing guitar hero. When Clark beat Lois' high score for 'Through the Fire and Flames', she accused him of using his superspeed because there was no other explanation for it. Of course, she then asked for a rematch to prove her reign as Queen was not over. It reminded Clark of the weekends they'd spent together when Lois lived on the farm. Occasionally they stopped and talked some more about Clark's heritage whenever Lois thought of something she wanted to know or Clark remembered something important that was worth telling. There was still so much to tell her.

In the evening, Clark supersped Lois back to the Talon in order for her to sleep there overnight, knowing she would need a change of work clothes for their trip to Granville the following day. After they'd sat cuddled together on the couch watching Die Hard, it was well after midnight and Lois reasoned that Clark might as well stay with her tonight. In the morning, he could superspeed back to the farm in matter of seconds in order to shower and change before they headed off to the festival. As a consequence of her logic and seeing no use in arguing again, Clark climbed into bed next Lois and wondered whether he would ever be able to sleep alone again. He hugged her to his chest and they fell to sleep, ready to face their future together.

END.

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the season continues in canon with the events of this story leading straight into Harvest (S10Ep6).<em>

_Thank you so much for your support throughout this story. I enjoyed filling in the gap which the show left._


End file.
